In the aforementioned applications, we have described the formation of brassiere wings with the fastener elements which can be attached as units to a cup structure to form the back of a brassiere. The shoulder straps may be connected between that cup structure and these wings and the fastener elements on the wings are preferably combined press button and hook fasteners which can be engaged by the insertion of a head of the male member into the recess formed by a notch in the female member. The fasteners which have been described as injection molded synthetic resin snap-type hook and eye connectors and are of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,232, were injection molded directly on the laminated wings. The fasteners have the advantage that they can be engaged via an action similar to that used to engage standard hook and eye connectors, but can be separated by being pulled apart perpendicularly to the wings like a snap fastener.
The aforementioned patent and copending applications are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
It has been found that the laminated brassiere wings of the prior applications can be improved upon.